petetfandomcom-20200214-history
Armahn Occupation of Valeshira
With Valeshira having no leader, the nation soon fell into madness. Between the fall of The First Valeshiran Empire (1867PD) and the rise of the second (1902PD), Valeshira soon was overruled by the powerful Armahn Empire. During the short time that Valeshira was leaderless, Dast Genreo exploited the defenceless towns and cities and allowed him to form the Usanian Nation. The Armahn Empire avoided these areas but captured what remained of Valeshira. Valeshira remained a separate nation but under heavy influence of Armahn Soldiers and law. There were many revolts against the Armahn Empire, loyal followers of Vernia II and the The First Valeshiran Empire. These revolts never took off but many members were executed or imprisoned. With the Armahn’s still at war with Vshara (1880PD) and soon at war with Orvania (1883PD), Valeshirans soon begun to form a power within Jesia . This major revolt was lead by Polaris Glushin and it soon managed to push Armahn forces out of the capital. With the Armahn Empire to heavly occupied with other events, they were unable to send reinforcements. This allowed for the uprising group to push the Armahn’s further and further out of the country. By 1900PD, Valeshira was no longer occupied by Armahn forces. The Armahn Empire was near collapse and was unable to retake Valeshira. Over the cause of 2 years Polaris Glushin rebuilt Valeshira and eventually formed The Second Valeshiran Empire. The Armahn Empire couldn’t afford to wage war and had no choice but to sign a peace treaty with the newly formed Second Valeshiran Empire. Polaris was successful in the revolts, forcing Armahn law and people out of Valeshira. It was only really successful due to the on going situation within the Armahn Empire as they begun to decline by this point. Polaris formed the Second Valeshiran Empire in 1902PD. =Culture in Valeshira during Armahn rule= When the Armahn Empire took rule, the laws changed into Armahn law. People were accepting as the laws were generally quite similar to Valeshira and it fixed poverty on the most part. By introducing new technology to Valeshira, the Armahn rule allowed for Valeshiran people to be well educated and well trained for battle, along with other things. Large ships were built in order to sail beyond Petet and around the coasts of Malus. Despite the Valeshiran people being brought into a more open civilization, many citizens disagreed with certain actions that were being put on valeshiran people. It was soon discovered that Valeshirans would have higher taxes and less privileges than the Armahn people living within cities, this cultural difference was quite extreme at times. Polaris Glushin was the first successful leader of a revolt against the Armahn's, originally only going to encourage the Armahn Empire to treat Valshirans fairly, it soon became a battle in the streets. Architecture Armahn architecture soon became big in Valeshira, mostly in the capital of Jesia . This expanded cities vastly and made certain processes more effective. Statues of Armahn leaders and historic temples were built in honour of them, reminding the Valeshirans of whom they're ruled by. These statues were pulled down during the revolts and the temples were somewhat affected too. Armahn architecture was adopted by Valeshiran architects and a noticeable difference is seen in building design during the second empire's time. Related The First Valeshiran Empire The Second Valeshiran Empire Category:History of Valeshira Category:Valeshira